Kent
Kent (ケント) is a knight of Caelin, one of the cantons of the Lycian League in Fire Emblem. He and his friend Sain were sent by the marquess to find his granddaughter for him on the plains of Sacae. Profile Kent is a stern, uptight knight who always follows the rules. He was trained as a knight of Caelin, along with his friend Sain, by General Eagler, the knight-commander of Caelin. As knights, he and Sain were sent to Sacae to locate the marquess's granddaughter and to escort her safely back to Caelin. While in Bulgar, the largest city in Sacae, they meet the granddaughter, Lyn, and join up with her and her friend, the player. They escort her back to Caelin and help her to defeat her great-uncle Lundgren to reclaim the throne for the marquess, Lord Hausen. In gratitude for his actions, Kent is promoted to the rank of knight-commander of Caelin. One year later, he joins Eliwood's party along with Lyn when Eliwood helps them to reclaim Caelin from Lord Darin's control. Kent and Sain are a reverse of the traditional red and green social knight Fire Emblem trope, where the red one is reckless and the green one is modest. In a support conversation between the two, it is revealed that Kent has a crush on Lyndis; Sain encourages him to make such feelings known to her, despite also claiming to have similar thoughts on her. In Game Description: A knight in service to house Caelin. Virtuous to a fault. Base Stats | Cavalier | Anima |1 |20 |6 |6 |7 |2 |5 |1 |9 |7 | Sword - D Lance - E | Iron Sword Iron Lance Vulnerary Steel Sword* Javelin* |} * Eliwood/Hector Mode Growth Rates |85% |40% |50% |45% |20% |25% |25% |} Promotion Gain *HP +2 *Str +1 *Skill +1 *Spd +1 *Def +2 *Res +1 *Con +2 *Axe Skill E Supports *Lyndis *Sain *Fiora *Farina *Wallace *Heath Overall Unlike Sain, Kent gets more Skill and Speed, but on the downside, his low Luck is a serious problem against enemies holding Killer weapons. His critical evade problem can be solved by equipping an Iron Rune, but his Avoid remains average. He will have no trouble hitting and doubling enemies, but early on his strength is not yet sufficiently developed to one-round most enemies. Quotes Chapter 19: Dragon's Gate Final Chapter: Light quote Defeat quote in Lyn's story Death Quote Possible Endings Lyn's Story Kent- Knight of Lycia For his bravery in fulfilling his command, Kent is named Knight Commander of Caelin. It is a high honor for one so young, but no one denies his worth. Eliwood/Hector Story Kent- The Crimson Shield After Caelin was placed under Ostian rule, Kent became its steward. His dedication earned him the love of his people. Kent and Lyn When her grandfather died, Lyn asked that Caelin be taken under Ostian protection. She set out for Sacae with her former vassal and new love, Kent. The people of Caelin gave them their blessings. Kent and Fiora Although they returned to their respective countries, they visited one another often and their relationship bloomed. When Lyn abdicated Caelin’s rule to Ostia, Kent resigned, moved to Ilia, and married Fiora. Kent and Farina Farina stayed in Caelin as a mercenary, hoping to stay close to Kent. When Lyn abdicated Caelin's rule to Ostia, Kent resigned his commission and served at Farina's side as a mercenary in Ilia. Etymology Kent is probably named after the character Kent in Shakespeare's 'King Lear,' the only one of Lear's knights to remain loyal to him. Gallery Kent-Portrait.png|Kent's portrait in Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken Kent-Mportrait.gif|Kent's mini portrait in Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken Kent as a Cavalier.JPG|Kent as a cavalier Kent as a Paladin.JPG|Kent as a Paladin Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken characters